


Rickyl Cop Au

by captaincastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cop AU, Gen, M/M, could be romantic but doesn't have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle





	1. Cops

Rick and Daryl had the whole “good cop/bad cop” routine so perfected that when new cops on the force came in, Rick and Daryl were a treat to watch.The biggest reason it worked out so well was that their roles were reversed on who people thought was the “good cop” and who was the “bad cop”.

Daryl looked like he should be the bad cop. His desk was a mess. Papers and files and trash from whatever meal he’d eaten that day were scattered on his desk. His shirt was always a bit wrinkly and at least three of the buttons were usually unbuttoned. His hair is long and shaggy and hangs down over his eyes. None of these are things the police chief agrees with - or allows any other cop to do - but since Daryl is so good at what he does - the chief lets it slide. 

Rick is the “bad cop”. Bad as in scary and intimidating. Unlike Daryl’s desk, his is in perfect order. Not even a paperclip is out of place. Daryl’s desk and general mess drives him crazy but they work so well together, he ignores it. Just as long as Daryl doesn’t make a mess in Rick’s car, he’s ok with his messy partner. 

That’s how they operate. When they’re interrogating someone, the suspect gets nervous under Daryl’s intense gaze and quiet demeanor. And right when Daryl gets the suspect to sweat a little, Rick turns the tables on the guy and scares him. Rick know how to yell, but more than that, he knows how to get right in the suspects face and scare him with the intensity of his eyes and voice. They get the suspect to confess just about every time. The suspect predicts and thinks he has it figured out about their whole routine. But the switch is what gets the suspect every single time. 

Though not every day do they have to interrogate suspects. Sometimes they just need a statement from a witness. Like today.

Rick had just walked in the precinct, and sat down at his desk across from Daryl’s. Daryl had his feet propped up on his desk and was eating a breakfast sandwich. 

“One of these days Dixon.”

“What? What am I gonna do? I get work done. And it’s 8:30 am, I’m gonna eat this sandwich. Ain’t got no cases to work on.”

“Yeah we do.” Rick nodded over to the chief’s office. Daryl turned and looked to see a woman maybe in her 70′s pointing over at Rick and Daryl. The Chief nodded at the guys to come into his office.

“Aw man. What do you think chief wants? Can’t I enjoy my breakfast?”

They walked over to the office, and entered as the older woman was leaving the office. She sat down in one of the chairs right outside the chief’s office. 

“Mornin’ guys.”

“Hey chief, what’s going on?” Daryl replied. 

“That case y’all are working on? The robberies in that neighborhood?”

“Yeah we haven’t had any other leads.” Rick sighed.

“Well this woman here remembers something. She lives next door to the most recent house that got robbed. She wants to make a statement. But she’ll only give it to -”

“To who chief?” Rick spoke up.

The chief started to chuckle.

“She’ll only give her statement to “the cute one”. Her words.”

Rick sighed. “Alright I’ll take her to the-”

“Not you Rick. Him.” Chief pointed at Daryl.

“Me?” Daryl chuckled and walked out of the office to the lead the woman to get her statement. 

Rick and the Chief watched Daryl from the office with their mouths hanging open. They watched Daryl wink and smile at her and talk to her pleasantly. A few moments later Daryl came back in and slapped a file down on the chief’s desk.

“Got him.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Rick yelled laughing.

“I got the guy. Our witness was very helpful.” Daryl smiled a little. He was proud of himself. “Also Rick, know that I’m going to hold this against you…forever.”

“You gettin’ called cute by an old lady one time is nothin’ to be proud of.” He said with a laugh.

“That’s just jealousy. Besides who’s cute face solved our case?” Daryl smirked and left the office to go finish his sandwich.

Rick followed and sat down at his desk. The older woman, who was collecting her things, stopped by Rick’s desk. 

“You know, I wouldn’t let him go if I were you. Don’t you think he’s cute?”

Daryl flashed her a smile. Rick thought Daryl was enjoying this waaay too much.

“Ma’am I’m not-” Rick started to stutter.

“Come on Rick. Don’tcha think I’m cute?” Daryl laughed. 

“I’m just sayin’.” She patted Rick’s shoulder. “You’re lucky to get to be around him all day.”

Rick put his very red face on his desk. 

Daryl just laughed and tried not to choke on his sandwich. He waved cheerfully at the woman as she left. He was so satisfied with himself. 

He reached across his desk and patted Rick on the arm.

“S’alright Rick. You can tell me I’m the cute one.” 

“I hate you.” Rick said muffled from his desk.

“I know you do.” Daryl smiled a smug smile to himself and took another bite of his sandwich.


	2. Lady and the Tramp

Daryl had been through a lot in his life. And he had cleaned up. He even became a cop. He figured the way he lived his life before he could die on one side or the other. He chose to clean up and do good - on the other side. 

His dark past caught up with him every now and then, but for the most part - it had it benefits. A lot of people that could be helpful in cases didn’t know he was a cop - so they wouldn’t suspect anything if he asked questions.

There were good things though about his past too. One of them was some of the people he met. One man in particular.

A particular Italian restaurant owner in a bad neighborhood had taken in Daryl more than once and given him a meal and a place to stay for the night. A lot of times when Daryl had been drunk or simply had no where to go and no money, he would go grab a bite to eat no questions asked - for free. He was just a nice man who could tell Daryl was trying to be better. And once Daryl got his life right and became a cop - he went back to thank this man several times.

Tonight Daryl and his partner Rick went to this restaurant to eat so they could watch for a suspect in the building across the street.

Rick was pleasantly surprised at just how kind this man actually was. He was so warm towards Daryl, and he welcomed Rick with a smile.

“I see why you liked it here.” Rick commented. 

“Wait ‘til you eat the food.”

“Is all you think about food? We are actually on a case.”

“Ain’t no one out there.” Daryl said with his mouth full of a bread-stick. “See?” he gestured with the rest of the bread-stick in his hand towards the window. There was no one to be seen - except the people coming and going from the restaurant. 

The owner of the restaurant had personally waited on Daryl’s table instead of a waiter. Rick could see the smile on the man’s face when he brought them their food. Rick could tell this man was proud of Daryl.

“On the house Officer Dixon.”

“Aw man you don’t have ta do that. You did that one too many times when I was a punk kid.”

“I can always take it back to the kitchen or throw it out back to the dogs.” he said with a smile as he set the food in front of Rick and Daryl.

Daryl didn’t waste any time and dove into his giant plate of spaghetti. Rick never seemed to get used to his partner’s ability to shovel food into his mouth.

“What’d’ya think?” Daryl asked with his mouth very full. 

“I haven’t even taken a bite yet.” Rick laughed. 

“I hope ya like -” Daryl froze and almost choked on his food. Then he cursed under his breath. 

“What is it?”Rick asked trying to follow Daryl’s gaze to see whatever spooked him. 

Daryl’s answer was not at all what Rick was expecting. It wasn’t even an actual answer.

Daryl grabbed Rick’s face and kissed him firmly. Rick froze and made awkward eye contact with Daryl - sort of. Daryl was trying to watch and see if this person had left. (At least Rick guessed it was a person - maybe from Daryl’s past or something.)

When Daryl pulled away there was some spaghetti between their mouths.

Rick spat it out and grumbled. 

“What the hell Daryl??” Rick’s entire face was red.

“That was one of my old “friends” didn’t think he’d recognize me if I did that.”

“Ok…I’m just gonna try and pretend that didn’t happen and that I gotyour spaghetti in my mouth.”

“Good isn’t it?”

“Yeah Daryl I suppose you are a good kisser but I still don’t-”

“No! The spaghetti!”

“I ordered my own! I don’t need yours!”

“It’s like Lady and the Tramp. I get to be the Tramp.” He said and dove back into his food. Rick could not believe how unfazed Daryl was about this.

“That was nothing like Lady and the Tramp!” he laughed. “And why didn’t you just hide behind the menu?”

“People look away from PDA. Makes people uncomfortable.”

“Yeah Daryl it does.” He said as he was about to take his first bite of food.

But right when he lifted the fork to his mouth - he saw their guy out the window.

“Daryl!”

“I see him.”

They hopped up and ran out quickly - but not before Daryl said something to the waiter quickly.

They chased down their guy and got him and took him in to the police station. On the drive there, Rick’s stomach growled.

“Man I didn’t even get to eat. Except for a bite of yours - which so does not count.”

“I told the waiter to box it up for us. We can swing back by an’ get it when we’re done.”

“Thanks….Tramp.”


	3. I think I love you?

Rick and Daryl use code words when one is in danger and he has to inform the other.

At first they didn’t need to use code words. Daryl is so good at picking up Rick’s cues and Rick practically can read Daryl’s mind just by listening to his voice.

But those code words ended up saving Daryl’s life in more ways than one.

They were on a serious case, they were searching for a serial killer who had a vendetta against cops. And right when they got close - Daryl was kidnapped.

Daryl is not easily startled. He was jumped from behind and was knocked out. When he gained consciousness, he had a bad headache. He had enough sense to realize he was tied to a chair. As best he could he surveyed the room and the men in it.

There were four. One of which was the killer they had been looking for.

“You gonna kill me like you did all them other cops?” Daryl was brave enough to speak.

“I am going to. But not after we have some fun.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. That’s what they all say.

The killer’s three henchmen took turns hitting Daryl. He took it as well as one could. It’s not like he’d never been punched before. But Daryl had a plan. He was acting like he was in a lot of pain. Sure his head was pounding and his lip was bleeding, but he’d had a lot worse.

One of the men pulled out a gun and walked to Daryl and held it to his head.

Right then a phone buzzed. It was Daryl’s. They of course had taken it from him when he was unconscious, and it was sitting on a table nearby.

The nearest man picked up the phone but he didn’t answer it.

“The caller ID says ‘Lady’.”

“That’s my girlfriend. Can I please answer it? Do what you have to do to me just let me talk to her ok? I want to say goodbye.” Daryl laid on the sadness and the tears. He had gotten good at acting. He doesn’t have a girlfriend. But these guys didn’t know that. “Lady” was the name in his phone for Rick. It was an inside joke they shared after a spaghetti incident.

They let him answer. The man held the phone up to Daryl’s ear. As soon as he answered Rick started in on the questions.

“Where are you? Are you ok? I’m on my way.”

But Daryl kept his voice cool - so as not to attract attention. 

“Hey. It’s me. Yeah I’m fine. Listen. Something’s come up, but I just wanted to tell you….I love you. I wanted to tell ya in person. But I know now. I think I’m in love with ya. And I’m terrified. Listen I-”

Before he could finish they snatched the phone and hung up. But Daryl had said all he need to say. The combination of “I’m in love with you” + “I’m terrified” was code. It meant “I’m tied up” and “I’ve got a gun on me.” That was enough to let Rick know to be careful and to hurry.

Daryl did all he could to stall them for Rick to come get him. Daryl had his GPS on his phone, and Rick was tracking him. The men who had captured him hadn’t thought to turn it off. If he was going to be kidnapped by a serial killer, he was glad he picked not-so-smart henchmen.

And pretty soon Rick and several other cops came busting through the doors. All this time Daryl had been acting scared, but he truly was relieved when Rick showed up.

Once the room was safe and the men in handcuffs, Rick ran over to Daryl to untie him.

“Man I was worried about you for a second. Those codes saved your life. Honestly I never thought they would. Glad I was wrong.”

“Me too.” Daryl chuckled. “They saw “Lady” on my phone and thought you were my wife or something. Guess that little spaghetti kiss saved my life too.”

Rick chuckled back. “Hey man you did sound pretty convincin’. It really sounded like you were confessin’ your love.” he laughed again.

“Ha. Yeah…”

Before Daryl could say anything else, a cop came up to Rick.

“Officer Grimes? The paramedics are here.”

“Thank you.” He nodded at the young cop. “Come on Tramp. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Daryl sighed and nodded.

Maybe that was a secret that he just needed to keep to himself for now.


	4. Weekend Retreat

Rick didn’t think he would ever get accustomed to Daryl’s strange ways.

He wondered if that’s why the police chief made Daryl his partner. Rick was the only one who could tolerate Daryl. He was a fantastic cop and a hard worker. But he had a way of doing things that some people were simply annoyed with. Rick just kind of learned to laugh him off.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to wring Daryl’s neck every now and then.

They were on a police retreat this weekend. It was just one of those annoying things they all had to go to. It was in Atlanta in a nice hotel convention center. But they would stay at the hotel as well. It was a retreat for the officers in the Atlanta area for bonding and learning new regulations and things of the sort.

Rick loved going to these. There were always new guns and stuff to check out.

Daryl hated them.

He’ll admit he did like the new guns, but he didn’t like the people there. It made him feel stuck and closed in. There were too many people talking to him about stuff he could care less about. He can’t bare to sit still for very long, so the lectures and meetings drove him up the wall. He would avoid any of those by any means necessary

Rick made Daryl go around with him on the first day. Daryl grumbled but did it anyway. But as soon as there was something that was not mandatory, Daryl left for the hotel room for the night and ordered himself a pizza.

Several hours later Rick made his way up to the hotel room.

He came bustling in with his arms full of stuff he’d gotten from the retreat. He dropped about half of it when he tripped over something right when he walked in. He dropped the rest of the papers and things in his arms when he saw Daryl laying on his bed with not a stitch of clothing on him.

Rick shook his head and bent to pick up the things he dropped - relazing he had tripped over Daryl’s clothes and almost tripped over his towel.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 

“’m tired.” Daryl was laying on his stomach on top of the covers, his face was buried in the pillow.

“So sleep in your own bed.” Rick threw Daryl’s clothes on him. 

“Thought you’d be gone longer. Was gonna get up after a bit. There are crumbs on my bed.” he mumbled. His voice still muffled by the pillow. 

“From what?”

“Pizza. Can get some if ya want.”

Rick sighed and walked over to sit on Daryl’s bed. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece to eat.

“Still doesn’t explain why your clothes were on the floor and not on you.” Rick said between bites. 

“’s hot. ‘sides the towel fell on the floor when I laid down. Too lazy to get up.” Daryl still hadn’t moved. He was still naked, but the towel and clothes Rick had thrown on him were on his back in a heap. 

Rick shook his head and continued eating the pizza.

“You plannin’ on movin’?”

…………………….

He was answered with Daryl’s heavy snoring.

Rick almost laughed. Of course he snored. He had the stubborn roommate who snored.

He shrugged and finished the rest of the pizza and watched a little bit of late night tv. He figured he’d sleep in Daryl’s crumb bed than wake a tired grumpy naked Daryl and get him to move.

He was irritated but somehow it was funny. He was glad he got “stuck” with this partner.

Though finding him naked in his bed wasn’t exactly the kind of bonding Rick was hoping to get out of this weekend retreat.


	5. Pencil Pushing

It was a slow hot summer Friday afternoon and Daryl was bored. He was confined to his desk and was supposed to be doing paperwork. Him and Rick were being punished by the new chief because of something they had done on their last case.

Both of them had a problem of going with their gut - whether there was evidence or not. They solved plenty of cases in the end, but sometimes they crossed a line. The old chief respected their way of doing things because that’s how he’d always done it. But the new chief - she didn’t see it that way.

So she confined them to stay at their desks for the rest of week and the were taken off the case.

Rick was frustrated, but he worked on paperwork and tidied up his desk. Daryl was loosing his mind and was currently throwing pencils into the ceiling above him seeing if they would stick into the paneling.

“Daryl.”

“Hmmm?” He didn’t even look at Rick - he was still throwing pencils. 

“Daryl.” Rick spoke calmly, but he was frustrated. The heat was starting to get to him. Air conditioning helps cool, but in late July in the south - humidity doesn’t go away. Even inside. 

Daryl finally looked at Rick, and he almost laughed. There were dozens of pencils on the floor and on both of their desks.

“Where did you even get all these pencils?”

“The conference room ‘cross the hall.”

“Well you need to work on your aim. You’re not throwin’ ‘em right.”

Rick picked up one of the fallen pencils on his desk and threw it up into the ceiling. It stuck. And Rick was pleased with himself. But not for long.

The new chief saw Rick throw the pencil.

“Grimes!” Daryl and Rick and both whipped their heads over in the direction of her office. 

She was standing in the doorway of her office. Apparently she had walked out just in time to see Rick throw the pencil. She practically stomped over to their desks. She picked up a pencil off of Rick’s desk and threw it up into the ceiling tile. She smiled a small smile.

“Pick up these pencils. Then y’all can go home. There isn’t much for y’all to do here today anyways. Come back Monday ready for a new case.”

“Yes ma’am.” They said at the same time. 

It didn’t take them long to pick up all the pencils on the floor and on their desks. The real issue was getting them out of the ceiling. Their desks weren’t steady enough for them to stand on.

“Get on my shoulders.”

“Why me?”

“Cuz Rick. You’re not as heavy as me. Now come on.” Daryl knelt in front of Rick with his back to him. Rick carefully “sat” on Daryl’s shoulders. Daryl gripped Rick’s thighs and groaned as he stood up. 

“Man you’re heavy.”

“This was your idea. Move a little to the left….No the other left.”

“We both have the same left.” Daryl growled out.

Rick chuckled and grabbed the last of the pencils. He gave Daryl an “ok” and he slowly lowered them both to the ground.

“Wanna go grab some lunch?” Rick asked as he put all the pencils in the pencil holders on each of their desks. 

“Italian?” Daryl grunted out as he rolled his neck to stretch it out.

Rick nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

“Ya know we coulda just used a ladder.” Rick mused as they walked out the door.

“Shut up Rick.”


	6. Take it off

In all his years of police work, Rick had never imagined being in a scenario like this. He had been taught well in the academy, but no amount of training prepared Rick for pretending to be a male stripper in an alleyway.

Rick’s day had started off to it’s regular beginning. He met Daryl at the station and they got in the squad car to go get breakfast and plan their next move on their case as they ate in the cafe.

They were investigating a string of burglaries - that involved casinos and clubs. Daryl’s guess was that it was an inside job, which meant they needed to investigate from the inside as well. The burglars had been following a path as it seemed, and Rick and Daryl had a guess of the next place to possibly be hit. Daryl suggested they go into the strip club that night as customers, but just keep their out for suspicious behavior. Rick was uncomfortable with this idea. He wanted to wait outside the club, and catch the burglars as they made their getaway.

Daryl agreed and they made their plan. They would take Rick’s car and stake it out that night. (They took Rick’s car so that a cop car wouldn’t draw attention, and Daryl has a motorcycle and that was out of the question.)

So now they waited.

After a couple hours, Rick was started to get anxious. He didn’t particularly enjoy stakeouts. And he was always surprised at how Daryl managed to not get antsy during a stakeout. Usually a slow day at the office Daryl is bored out of his mind and causing trouble trying to cure his boredom. But on stakeouts he was quiet and alert and very relaxed.

“How are you not bored?” Rick chuckled a little. 

“Bein’ on a stakeout makes me think of huntin’. You gotta be still and watch or you’ll miss your prey. In this case, it’s thieves. And I ain’t never said I wasn’ bored. But you just kinda get used to the quiet ‘s all.”

“So what do you look for?”

“See that girl right there by the back door? She’s been pacin’ for the past 20 minutes. She came out for a smoke break, but she’s done now. So why didn’ she go back inside?”

“Is she locked out or did she get kicked out? Or is she waitin’ for someone?” 

“We should go ask her.”

“Alright. But you can’t go looking like that.”

“Why not?”

“Ya look like a cop Rick.”

“I am a cop!”

“But you don’t want her thinkin’ that. Take off your shirt.”

“What? Why?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. We don’ got much time. Let’s go.” 

Rick fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and took it off.

“Put this on and take off your holster.” Daryl had taken off his angel wing jacket and handed it to Rick. 

Rick stared at the jacket in Daryl’s hand for a solid 2 minutes.

“Why do you want me to put that on? Just that?”

“So you’ll look like a male stripper.” Daryl smirked a little.

“Why can’t you do it?” 

“Because you’re better lookin’ than me. I need to watch her reaction. And it’s the only option we got that won’t draw attention. Now put on the vest.”

“What am I supposed to say?” 

“Ask her if she’s seen anything suspicious lately. Her reaction should tell us.”

Rick got out of the car and walked over to the backdoor of the club. Daryl chuckled to himself as he watched a shirtless Rick Grimes wearing his leather vest walking towards a strip club.

To make matters worse, right as Rick approached the back door the burglars were making their escape. The girl had been there to open the door for them. Daryl saw this and immediately jumped out of the car and ran to them.

Turns out it was just a couple of guys and they weren’t even armed. Rick and Daryl caught them and arrested the girl and took them to the station.

Unfortunately for Rick his shirt had gotten “lost” so he had to walk in the station in Daryl’s vest. Much to everyone and Daryl’s entertainment.

They never let Rick live that one down.


	7. Can't believe you talked me into this

They have to do it every year. And every year Daryl finds some way to not go. He’s successfully avoided it 5 years in a row. But for some reason he was coaxed into going to the dreaded annual police party.

It was different from the Christmas party the precinct threw every year. Daryl loved those. But this party was hosted by the cops in the precinct. Friends and family and other various people in the town came to this party. Since it was hosted by the cops, that meant Daryl had to work. To him a party was free food and alcohol. Not him standing behind the punch bowl serving drinks to Officer so and so’s weird aunt.

Dates and friends were optional as a plus one, and since neither Rick or Daryl had asked anyone, they just went together. Most of the cops went with their own partners anyway. It saved them from having to ask anyone, and they wouldn’t feel obligated to entertain their date since it wasn’t a date.

But they still had to dress nice. Daryl owned a nice suit, but he didn’t like to wear it. Since he was a server he needed to dress up. Which meant he had to wear a tie. (The state of his tie stressed Rick out when he saw him and Rick had to untie and retie it for Daryl).

The party was to take place in the gym at the high school there in Senoia. Rick met up with Daryl right before the guests would arrive.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Daryl mumbled as he tried to unloosen his tie. 

“Come on Daryl these parties are fun.” 

“Yeah tha’s easy for you ta say. You don’ have ta serve a buncha people drinks.” 

“I promise I’ll take your shift after awhile so you can eat and avoid people.”

Daryl snorted a laugh.

Rick’s job was much more fun, but Daryl like handing out fruit punch better (it was the lesser of two evils). Rick was the MC. He stood up on the small stage in the gym and introduced guests and the band and made announcements and such.

He really was going to take Daryl’s spot, but anytime Rick had a break, someone came up to talk to him or ask him something. And before Rick knew it the party was winding down and he still had to make the closing remarks.

He felt horrible about it. When the clean up started Rick made his walk of shame over to the drink table expecting to see a angry Daryl.

Instead he saw Daryl surrounded by a small crowd of people (mainly women) who were all laughing at whatever crazy story he was telling. He looked so relaxed. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loose and Rick actually heard Daryl laugh a little.

Rick walked in the middle of the crowd with a grin.

“Who are you and what have you done to my partner? I thought you didn’t like parties.” 

Daryl smiled a little.

“Daryl was just telling us the funniest story about a case y’all had been on. The strip club one?” one of the guests said. 

Daryl’s smile widened and turned evil almost.

“You didn’t.” Rick shook his head. “How many people have you told about me being a stripper??” 

“I didn’t say a word about that. I’s just tellin’ ‘em that it was a big case for us. There ain’t no strip clubs here in town. The burglars started here and we followed their trail up towards Atlanta.”

If Daryl had been mad about Rick not taking his shift, he just got his revenge. Rick told that group of people his embarrassing moment.

Rick suddenly grabbed a cup of the punch and splashed it in Daryl’s face. Everyone even Daryl laughed.

“Next time, I’m gonna be the one with the mic. I’m gonna tell that story and you can pour drinks.” 

“You do that and I’ll dump the whole bowl of punch onto your head.” 

“As long as I don’ have ta pour it for other people.” Daryl snorted.


	8. One of the good days

Daryl often acted like the his job was annoying - that he was really only doing his job to keep himself out of trouble. He didn’t like to admit or even acknowledge that he did in fact like his job (for the most part). Rick could tell the days that Daryl liked being a cop.

There were good days, great days, bad days, and even worse days. Today was one of the better days, Rick and Daryl were visiting the local elementary school. 

It was career week, and the kids were learning about different jobs and the like. Rick hadn’t gotten the chance to visit a classroom yet to do this, and he was excited. Daryl had never done it either, and he told Rick, he’d rather it stay that way. Rick assured Daryl that he wouldn’t have to talk much. “Just say your name and try to not scare the kids too much.” Was all Rick said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

As soon as they walked in the school they stopped by the pricipal’s office to find out which room they were to go to. When they walked in the office, the young secretary looked startled upon seeing two uniformed cops in the office. Rick could tell by the look on her face she was worried. Right then the principal walked out of her office and greeted them and led them down the hall.

Rick had a smile on his face as he saw the drawings and artwork of the kids hung in the hallways that they walked through. Daryl just tried not to hit his head on the streamers and other decorations that hung from the ceiling.

They were led to the classroom, and the kids clapped when they walked in.

Daryl did the classic Daryl thing and stood off to the side and let Rick and the teacher do most of the talking. Rick gave the whole speech on “not talking to strangers”, and “how policemen are your friends”, and other things you tell to a second grade class. Then Rick made the mistake of asking if they had any questions.

Just about every hand in the room shot up in the air. Rick pointed to a boy on at the front.

“Officer Dixon? Have you ever killed anyone??” 

“Well ye-” Daryl was amused by the boys eagerness, but was cut off by Rick before he could answer. The teacher was scolding the boy at the same time.

Rick chuckled and asked for a volunteer. He picked a very excited looking little girl in pigtails to come up to the front. As soon as she walked up to the front of the room she got shy and stood very close to the teacher. Rick knelt to her level and pulled a small stack of paper out of his pocket. They were little golden sheriff badge stickers. He asked her to give one to each person in the room. She nodded shyly, and began her task.

Rick spoke some more and was beginning to wrap things up. The girl returned with the extra stickers to the front. Daryl offered to take them, since Rick was still talking.

“Did you get one?” Daryl asked her. 

She shook her head ‘no’. Daryl knelt and peeled a sticker off of the paper backing and stuck it to her shirt. He gave her a small smile, and she suddenly hugged him. He patted her back and told her to be good. That was all he could think of to say. He handed her another sticker and told her to give one to her teacher.

Rick had finished talking and saw this little interaction happen. He smiled, and right then the teacher told the class to “thank the nice officers for coming!” A bunch of kids had seen their classmate hug Daryl and a good number of them ran up to hug him. He hugged each one and told them all to be good kids. Rick was loving this.

Daryl was fighting a smile as they left. He was not succeeding in hiding it from Rick very well.

“I told you Daryl that you would have fun today.” 

Daryl smiled, but suddenly got very serious. Rick could tell Daryl had something to say, and he was prepared to listen. It was rare for Daryl to have these moments.

“I truthfully didn’ wanna come today. Cuz it brought back memories of when I’s a kid. School was tough for me. I ain’t never had my artwork or anything hung on our fridge cuz they were proud…” he shook his head as if trying to forget something. “Anyway, I remembered today though why I became a cop. I saw far too many cops growin’ up. But every time I did, they were always nice ta me. Always. An’ seein’ those kids made me think, I could be the one good person they see today ‘sides their teacher. One hug can make a difference to a kid…” His voice faded and he stopped. He stared out the window of the car they were now in, and didn’t say anymore. 

Rick was suddenly overcome with pain and sorrow for his friend. Daryl never asked for pity. And Rick didn’t want to baby him. Rick simply nodded and after thinking a moment he spoke.

“I’m glad people like you are cops, Daryl. You provide a perspective, that only a certain number of people can.”

A couple days later Daryl got drawings from a few of the kids in that class. He proudly put them on his desk, and looked at them as a reminder everyday.


End file.
